Breaking Boundaries
by Sonatina101
Summary: James S. Potter is the class clown, heartbreaker, and prince. He has a solid reputation at Hogwarts, but it becomes jeopardized when his younger brother starts attending school with him. Not to mention, the new girl is violating all the rules and driving everyone insane, including him.
1. Prologue

I was very nervous about starting this story, but here goes nothing! Please be fair on critiques and contribute in an intelligent and kind manner.

A heads up before I submit any more chapters, it will be heavily centered around my OC and it may not always adhere to the original Harry Potter series.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series (lol I wish).

* * *

It was quite a controversial move, something that could get me killed later. I knew better than to do it, but my sudden urge to go against normality suddenly kicked in. Despite the stares and murmurings, I let my name tag proudly dangle from my baggage. _Lilliana Snape._ I was related to the man every wizard and witch hated.

* * *

You probably won't get much out of this short prologue, but consider it a sneak peek. XD

**EDIT: I changed it so Lilliana is only related to Snape, she's not his daughter.**


	2. Chapter 1

A little warning before you start reading. I'm not British, so don't expect much from the style or dialogue.

Disclaimer is in the prologue (don't think I need to repeat it again).

* * *

(James' POV)

The whistle of the train signalled that departure was near. Of course this meant Mum had to squeeze in a few more hugs and kisses, so I quietly slipped away, leaving my younger brother prey to her assault. "James Sirius Potter."

I flinched at my Dad's tone of voice and turned to him with an innocent smile. "Yes?" His hand came down firmly on my shoulder. Busted. Judging by the stiff frown on his face, he wasn't taking my previous playful banter lightly.

"James, you know better than to tease Albus. He's already rattled up from his first day." He was probably talking about teasing him that he could end up in Slytherin, but other than that I couldn't possibly imagine what he was talking about. Unless it was about leaving only booger and vomit flavoured beans for Albus, I may have played a role in that. "Watch after your brother." I gave a little groan. It was my second year at Hogwarts, but it wasn't going to be easy. My little brother was starting his first year, and I knew my friends would tease me about my new babysitting job. Unlike me, Albus was a nerd. He would spend free time studying magic, and was more interested in spells and history rather than when the next party was or the 20 tricks to flirting with girls. We were complete opposites, and to this day, I still wonder how we were related.

I offered my Dad a small smile, "I was just trying to loosen him up."

He let out a long sigh and tousled my messy hair. "Just take it easy on him." Another train whistle shrilly rang through the crowded platform, and everyone on Platform 9 ¾ rushed to the doors, ending Dad's short lecture. I tried running to the train, to get a good seat with my friends, but my dad's hand still tightly gripped me. "Don't forget your brother." Mentally screaming, I dragged myself to where Mum, Lily, and Albus were standing.

"Time to go," I muttered, yanking Albus on the collar. Mum gave me a sad smile and sniffed loudly as she wrapped me in a tight embrace. I could never understand her. It was only my second year, and we would always return during breaks. Yet, she acted like we were never going to see each other again.

The conductor started shouting loudly, and I swiftly broke the hug and helped Albus carry his suitcase to the doors. I ran, juggling a suitcase in one hand, while dragging Albus along. He trailed meekly after me, and I felt an urge to mess with him. On the way, I teasingly yanked the suitcase towards me and then suddenly released it. Albus was jerked forward and fell back, as I released my hold on the handle, tumbling back into another person behind him. There was a loud crash as they both fell in a tangle of limbs. All the contents of the girl's bag were flung out, peppering the ground with various items and trinkets.

I loudly snorted and help up Albus. "Sorry Miss. My brother is really clumsy."

The girl stood up shakily and gave me a hard stare. "You shouldn't play around. He could have injured himself." Her dark green eyes held my gaze for a few seconds and then, with a huffy breath, she bent down to pick up the items scattered around. She muttered incoherent words as she gathered up the spilled contents of her purse.

Dad had seen the incident, and came running up. "Help pick up her things, James." He bent down to pick up a suitcase lying at her feet and offered it to her. "Sorry, for the inconvenience my sons caused."

She pushed her dark, black hair over her shoulder and gave him a thankful nod before shooting one more glare at me, and walking off towards the train. I saw the movement of my Dad's hand coming down towards me, and I flinched in preparation for another long talk. However, the impact never happened and when I looked up at him, his eyes were distant and confused. They weren't focused on me.

Instead, his eyes trailed that girl and the name tag hanging on her bag. _Lilliana Snape._

I was in for an interesting year…

* * *

Thanks for reading my first real chapter! Postive feedback is greatly appreciated, as is constructive criticism!


End file.
